magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Amtix Issue 0
This special issue of Amtix was cover-dated October 1985 and was free. Amwards! (Previews) Marsport - Gargoyle Games - (7-8) On the Run - Design Design - (8) Features Editorial - 1 page (3) Adventure: Beginning the Exploration - (9) Strategy: What's in a Strategy - David Lester - (9) Am-Tech: Communications - Chris Honey - (9-10) Am-Tech: Rendering an Account of Yourself - (10) Am-Tech: Talk to a lonely Amstrad - (10) News Headlines - 1 page (14) *Adventure Writer: Writing Adventure Games on the Amstrad book from Melbourne House *New Amstrad Magazine *Looking Ahead: New games between now and the new year *Straddling the Atlantic: Amstrad 6128 *Going in Sideways: Sideways ROMs *Expanding Communications: Micronet Reviews The Way of the Exploding Fist *"Learning how to use each of the moves property can take quite a few games but once mastered you are unlikely to forget them in a hurry. The graphics in Way of the Exploding Fist are excellent. The sprites are wonderfully defined and the movement of both characters is very realistic. This version isn't quite as good as the CBM 64 game, largely because the sound isn't anything like as thrilling, but it is still worthy and should provide many hours of enjoyment. The greatest advantage that it has over many other games is that it's instantly playable and should appeal to just about every one." *"One of the first things I noticed in Way of the Exploding Fist is how flexible the characters are, no prancing stick figures here. Having contrived to make so many different movements possible from the joystick, the result is both realistic and confusing at first. It's well worth playing a few rounds just to get the knack of making your man jab, leap and kick at the right moments. This is a great arcade scoring game as well as wonderful family entertainment." *"Karate seems to be all the vogue at the moment on the small screen, perhaps because we've had to wait for programming skills to catch up with the requirement for realistic animation and fast graphics. In Way of the Exploding Fist, Melbourne House have scored a great hit with a version of Karate Champ. The controls are sensibly thought out and make it immediately playable, although skill is required to become a master. I've been playing it since I got the copy - I may soon even be a master" Frank Bruno's Boxing *Elite have transferred the arcade hit Punch Out, brilliantly to the home computer capturing the complex, animated graphics and atmosphere. Each boxer has his own personality which makes the game great fun to play. Frank Bruno's Boxing is instantly playable, very addictive and the variety of boxers makes for plenty of scope. Overall a polished game that most people should enjoy. Dun Darach *There is more than meets the eye in Dun Darach. The graphics with their 3D 'camera views' are superb, some of the best yet to grace the Amstrad, but it is the atmosphere created within the game that makes it a real winner; you can almost feel you know the main characters and it can be quite a disappointment to actually complete the game because you suffer a sense of loss at withdrawing from the fictional world that Gargoyle Games have created. And there's another bonus, unlike many conversions Dun Darach differs from the Spectrum original in having a different solution, so in its own way this is an original game. Am-Tips Dun Darach, Minder, Frank Bruno's Boxing & Technician Ted - Robin Candy - (13) Other Credits Publishing Executive :Roger Kean Production Controller :David Western Art Editor :Oliver Frey Staff Writer :Robin Candy Contributors :Chris Honey, David Lester Issue Index Category:Contains Amstrad CPC Reviews